


Domino Effect

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lila gets what she deserves, give mari a girlfriend 2k19, so does Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Lila's back to her lies, again. This time about teen rock star, Delphine. How will Marinette react?





	Domino Effect

…..

“Yes, of course I know Delphine. We have sleepovers every Saturday and I help her write songs.”

Marinette had to roll her eyes. Lila had began to lie about Delphine an up and coming rock star their age. It didn’t matter that everyone know that Marinette herself knew Delphine through Jagged Stone, Lila had the whole class wrapped around her finger.

Lila piped up again, “This is supposed to be on the downlow but,” She leaned in closer as of she was letting them into a huge secret, despite not changing her loud volume, “she’s dating my brother.”

Marinette almost laughed, Delphine definitely didn’t have a boyfriend, in fact she had no interest in boys, at all!

…..

“So I have to ask, Delphine, any boys that have caught your eye. Perhaps XY?” The interviewer asked, suggestively.

Delphine looked disgusted, “Of course not! I wouldn’t touch that copycat with a ten foot pole, even if I was straight!”

“ ‘Even if you were straight’ care to elaborate?” The older woman asked, almost falling over her seat.

“I’m gay, lesbian, whatever you want to call it. I even have a girlfriend.”

“A girlfriend,” This interview couldn’t get better, “Who is it?!”

“I wouldn’t want to tell you all my secrets, Mlle.,” Delphine smirked, “Just know my uncle Jagged and her parents approve and we’re very happy.”

…..

The next day, everyone was crowding around Lila, hoping to get a straight answer. Why would she say her brother is dating Delphine if she’s gay?

Lila panicked, she had to think fast, “Calm down everyone! The reason I said my brother was dating Delphine was-,” A thought came to her head and she smirked, “because I am dating her.”

Gasps came from around the group, Alya spoke up, and blatently said, “You’re a lesbian?”

She shook her head, “No, just testing the waters, you know. Bi-curious.”

Marinette was furious, how could she get away with telling such fragile lies?! Small flapping noises came close.

Calm down, Marinette, Hawkmoth can’t akumatize you. You’re the only one who can purify the akuma.

The flapping turned another way. She watched the little butterfly fly away.

Marinette had a phonecall to make.

…..

The final bell rang for school to disperse. It was a boringly normal day but as everyone walked outside right in front of them was a black sports car with a turquoise-haired girl leaning on it. It was Delphine.

As she was one of the first people out, Alya dragged Nino towards her, who in turn dragged Adrien, who’s arm was acting as a support for Lila, who claimed to have a broken toe.

As soon as Alya reached Delphine, she started to spew questions out one after the other, not giving the other girl a chance to answer.

Finally, Alya realised how quiet the celebrity was, and asked her, “Why are you here?”

Delphine lit up, “I’m here to pick up my girlfriend.”

Alya was confused, Lila was right there and Delphine was referring to her in third person? She asked, “Well, aren’t you going to greet your girlfriend?”

Delphine, who just spotted Marinette walk out of the school, said, “Yes, I will,” and proceeded to brush past Alya, then Nino, then Adrien and then… Lila?

She then walked past everyone crowded around them and towards the doors of the school, towards… Marinette.

She smiled the brightest smile Alya ever saw as Delphine walked towards her and brought her into a kiss, complete with a (slightly over dramatic) dip.

Delphine grabbed her hands and pulled a lovestruck Marinette to the car. “Come on! I want to show you a new song I wrote, that may or may not be about my beautiful girlfriend! And Uncle Jagged wants to talk to you about the wardrobe for his next tour.”

Delphine opened the car door to let Marinette in and threw her a flirty look. Soon, the car drove off leaving a dumbstruck and frankly, betrayed, class behind.

Everyone turned to Lila, all thinking the same thing, if she lied about this, she probably lied any everything else.

Rose piped up quietly, “You don’t raise money for climate change with Prince Ali, do you?”

Then Alya, piped up, “Your not friends with Ladybug?”

Then Nino, “Or any famous directors?”

Soon everyone was coming up with their own accusations, all of them horrified that they treated Marinette so badly over these lies.

Soon a quiet Sabrina spoke up, “You threatened Marinette in the bathroom.”

And a whole new kind of hell was thrown upon Lila Rossi.

Meanwhile, in the car Delphine smirks, no one messes with her girl and gets away with it.


End file.
